


Gym Shorts

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fun time watching Asgore at the gym, Toriel can't help but crave him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Shorts

Toriel sat in the gym waiting area, checking the time on her phone. Asgore had begun heading to the gym more often, considering how much free time he had and he was packing a bit too much for his own tastes. Most days he would wait for Toriel and Frisk to come home and he would welcome them home, then go off to run as a small warmup to the gym. 

Today, he had done his usual run, but soon after he left, Toriel got a text saying that she should come to pick him up when he was done. She had no reason not to, she had finished grading all the papers for the day, and Frisk was busy having fun with friends. So she decided to head on over early, since she had nothing better to do, and she could always remember her mother’s words: “To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is unacceptable.”

She looked up from her phone, the gym floor not entirely full, but her eye caught her old husband heading over to his next set. A smirk appeared on her lips as she watched intently as he sat himself down at the machine. Asgore made sure his form was correct, shuffling and scootching until he was perfectly square. He stared up at a tile on the ceiling and took a breath, pumping out his first rep. 

Toriel couldn’t tear her eyes away. She had to admit, he was getting a bit too chubby since they had gotten back together, but now that he started lifting again there was very little she could complain about. His arms were always naturally thick, but now she could see the taut muscle beneath the thin layer of flub. She rested her head on a hand, a wicked grin on her lips as she saw more of his toned body under his locker shirt. The curve of his slight belly just visible under the thin shirt. Deliciously small amounts of his soft white and golden belly fur showing as he pushed out another row, Toriel biting her fingers as she watched, a small blush on her cheeks, the barely visible bulge of his package nearly making her drool.

Asgore finished up his final set, letting out a breath as he got up, wiping off his sweaty brow with his towel before wrapping it around his shoulders. He grabbed his nearly empty water bottle and finishing off the last swig as he walked over to sign out. Toriel got up, smiling as he lumbered over, giving him a short kiss before walking back to the exit. The girl behind the counter waving him out and giving the two a small smile.

They walked out to Toriel’s car, the queen fumbling with the keys as she tried to keep her mind off of all the things she wanted to do with the brawny monster next to her. As soon as he sat down the car was filled with his heady musk. He closed his eyes and rested his head back, his muscles slightly fatigued from the workout. Toriel tried her best to keep her eyes on the road and her mind clear, though it was getting harder and harder every second of the ride. She shivered, the thought of his strong muscles awakening the butterflies in her stomach. Just imagining his powerful arms wrapping around her, or even gripping at her hips made her knees weak. She snuck little peeks whenever she reached a stop, Asgore’s body something she could always appreciate, from his chiseled chest to his powerful legs. Every fiber of her being craved him, his sweaty musk making her mind race. She cranked up the AC hoping that it would help clear her head, though it wasn’t as much of a fix as she wished it would be. Though, Asgore appreciated the added airflow to his sweaty fur, a content sigh escaping him. Toriel gripped the steering wheel tight and forced her eyes on the road, she would have plenty of time to ogle over him once they got home safely. 

A relieved breath fell from her when she noticed that they were finally at their neighborhood, muscle memory leading her into their garage. As hastily as she could, she rushed into their room, Asgore following close behind. He sniffed, his nose scrunching up. “Wow, I should probably take a shower. I must smell awful.” He chuckled, stretching his back as he did. “I don’t know how you managed to survive the car ride, honey.”

Toriel snickered quietly as they reached the door, turning the knob. “Oh, but first, can you do something for me, Gorey?”

He looked up as the two walked in. “Yes, dear?” 

Turning around, she grabbed at the ends of his towel and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled him back, falling back onto the bed. Asgore’s shock quickly melted into the kiss, his tongue fighting against hers. She broke the kiss, staring up with lidded eyes.

“What do I owe this pleasure?” He laughed, reaching for the back of her robe. Toriel threw the towel across the room, reaching down and pulling off his trousers. She cooed at his quickly hardening length, a slight blush on both of their cheeks. Asgore tugged her robe off, her naked body on full display. He took off his own shirt, revealing his burly chest. Toriel fidgeted in excitement, a bit of her lust dripping onto the bed.

Asgore grabbed one of her legs, pulling her just to the edge of the bed and lifting it up to his shoulder. Toriel smirked up at him, scootching closer to his hips. The old king lined his head up to her sopping entrance, his thick member pushing easily past her lips.Toriel gasped, her inner muscles clenching at his shaft, Asgore sighing as his rod was encompassed by the soft warmth of her walls. It wasn’t long before he hilted completely inside, his length nearly bottoming out. Toriel let of a satisfied “Mmm,” Asgore’s thickness and length the perfect combination to send her reeling into pleasure.

Toriel looked up, light pants escaping from her maw. Asgore smirked down at her, looking into her love filled eyes. He leaned down and took her mouth into his, gingerly moving his tongue against hers. Ever so slowly he pulled out, her sensitive muscles tugging deliciously against his cock before he eased right back in, Toriel moaning into his mouth as he did so. He hastened his pace, pumping into her luscious walls at a steady pace. Toriel broke the kiss, her head recoiling back into a sigh. 

A content hum formed in her throat, Asgore doing more than a good job. He was going slower than he usually does, but it was more than enough for her. Toriel’s little moans and giggles make Asgore smirk, angling his hips just right to hit an especially nervy spot. She gasped, her leg kicking slightly in his grip. He eased onto the spot again, Toriel sputtering and whimpering at the pleasure.

“Gee Tori,” he taunted, “I’m not even going that fast.”

“Oh please,” she moaned, gripping slightly at the sheets, “Don’t let me stop you, dear.”

He sharply bucked his hips, his rod plunging as deep as it could. Toriel cried out, her lips twisting in bliss at the sudden note of ecstasy. “As you wish,” Asgore chuckled, Toriel panting heatedly underneath him. He slid almost completely out, Toriel squirming and whimpering at the sudden emptiness. Her whines turned into a blissful moan as he rammed his entire throbbing rod back in, groaning as her warm, tight inner passages quivered and pulled at his shaft, almost trying to keep him locked in place. 

Barely giving her time to adjust, Asgore fell into a fast rhythm, his member easily burying itself deep into Toriel, her excitement lubricating her walls. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile, his amazingly hot shaft sending shivers down her back as he reached far into her. Moans fell freely from her mouth, his thrusts accenting each sigh and pant. He felt just so good, his constant driving force that sent her mind high into heaven, to his heated breaths and grunts, to his heavy furry balls slapping lewdly against her hips. There was very little more for her to want when he got into his groove.

Asgore grinned, his pants coming out much more controlled that his wife’s, his semi-lucid gaze looking down at her pleased body. Her mouth was ajar and curled into a pleased smile, her eyes lidded, looking back at him, a lustful fire kindled in her iris. He couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful figure, her ample chest and subtle belly bouncing with each of his accelerating thrusts, his horny movements and thoughts only greatening. 

Cute little curses and begs fell from Toriel, Asgore more than happy to go faster at her wishes, his hips slamming forcefully against hers, near screams of ecstasy coming from the queen. Asgore smirked, Toriel melting as he rammed into her like a lustful beast, her walls grinding and spasming as he ground against them. The monstress grew delirious, his furious onslaught sending her spiralling towards her climax. She could do little more than dig her claws into the comforter and cry out for more, her teeth nearly breaking the skin on her lip.

Her walls tightened, Asgore grunting as he pressed through the added friction. Her juices flowed from her worked entrance, the fur on her thighs and his groin getting a small sheen of her nectar. He pumped in a last few times, his tension finally snapping and letting loose his load deep into her, his productive nethers easily filling her up. His toes uncurled and he released his lip, the last of his seed sputtering against her walls before he pulled out, their combined lust spilling from her entrance.

Toriel lay there for a while, her leg flopping against the side of the bed when Asgore released it from his grip. She groaned, the feeling of his seed inside of her oddly satisfying. After her mind sobered up from her slight high, she pulled Asgore into a kiss, her lust not completely diminished. Grabbing him, she forced him down onto the bed, eyeing his half-hard manhood hungrily. Licking her lips, she spread apart his thighs, lapping at his sloppy member. He had always been overly productive and very well-hung, two of her personal favorite traits about him, and never rejected when she wanted a round two.

“What has gotten into you?” he joked, groaning shortly after as she sucked on his rapidly hardening length.

She looked up, a horny grin splitting her face. She stroked at him, a glob of pre spilling from the top.“Clearly not enough of you.” She giggled, giving him a long lick, his rod already at full mast.

“Oh, be my guest,” he moaned, his eyes closing partially in bliss, “Take as much as you want.” The old queen eyed his impressive length hungrily, nuzzling against the hard flesh with her silky soft cheek. Asgore groaned, his hips bucking slightly. Toriel chuckled, moving her head up to his head, her breath tickling at his sensitive member. She placed her hands on his thighs, curling her tongue around the head. He sunk into the sheets, a moan rising from his throat. Giggling, she took the tip into her maw, her tongue gliding out from her lips under the base of his shaft. A bit of his spunk dribbled onto her tongue, the salty taste making Toriel coo. She looked up at his lidded eyes, a goofy look on his face as he looked back. 

A smile appeared as best it could around his girth, her eyes closing as she pushed him up into her throat. His taste and smell only fueled her hunger, her nose pressing against his ticklish golden hairs in little time. A throaty sigh escaped from Asgore, a slight blush showing on Toriel’s cheeks as he did so. It had taken her quite a while to be able to take all of his amazingly large length when they first got together, but it was completely worth it now. She could tell how much he loved it, and it never failed to get a small burst of pride in her chest. He brushed one of her fuzzy ears out of the way, both of them blushing and smiling at the other.

Toriel rubbed the tip of his member against her throat, earning a satisfied groan from her king. The smell of his heady musk and the constant throb of his shaft made her eyes nearly crossed, a content hum forming in her throat. Before he could get settled in his pleasured high, Toriel got to work, bobbing her head with a frenzied want. Lewd slurps and moans filled the room, the monstress closing her eyes in concentration. Asgore’s features scrunched up, his fanged maw stretching into a pleasured smile, his eyes closed in pure bliss. She was damn good at this, and they both knew it. His clawed fingers dug into the sheets, ‘Oh!’s and ‘Ah!’s falling from his ajar lips. Toriel would’ve giggled, his usually silent lover facade shattering at her services.

Pre dribbled from Asgore’s member as Toriel continued her relentless mission, the tip of his cock gliding easily in and out of her throat. Her tongue lapped at his hefty balls with every hilting, her thick organ applying a thick layer of slobber over his manhood. She was glad she caught him to do this before he showered, the overbearingly powerful smell of his musk sending her reeling and making her mouth water. His fuzzy pubic fur tickled her muzzle, the long hairs carrying the heavy smell right to her nose with each huff and pant. The taste of his salty excitement made her tail hike up, her entrance starting to glisten again at her arousal. Her fingers gripped slightly at his muscles, her actions gaining in speed. 

Asgore bucked his hips slightly, a grumble forming in his maw. She could feel his cock spasm and stiffen in her throat, the tell-tale signs that he was getting very close to the edge. Almost feverishly fast, she bobbed at his length, sucking and slurping as she went. Asgore tried to warn her, but his mind was too scrambled by her lewd ministrations. Her laps grew almost primal as she got him closer and closer to climax. His member twitched dangerously, meaning he was just one second away from cumming.

She popped off from his manhood, his slicked cock spasming and twitching in the air. Placing her thick tongue at the base of his member, she dragged up ever so slowly, earning a low groan from her husband. Just as she passed the middle, his tension snapped, a mighty spurt arched up and landing along the top of her head, tracing from her horns to her forehead. She finished her lick, and began greedily stroking at his stiff member. It twitched and spasmed, ropes of his hot spunk splattering around her open mouth. He thrust into her furred grip, more and more of his seed streaking and marking on her happily accepting face, the inaccurate spray splashing recklessly on her features.

His climax settled down after a short while, the rest of his lust dripping onto the sheets. Toriel suckled gingerly on his tip, getting as much as she could of his excitement. She released his member and licked her lips, Asgore regaining some of his lucidity. He looked at her sloppy face, a grin appearing on his lips. 

She giggled, relishing the warm feeling of his lust on her face. “Well would you look at that,” she said, getting off the bed, “I think I need a shower as well.” Strutting over to the bathroom, her subtly shook her hips, and looked over her shoulder. “Care to join me, dear?”

Asgore stared at her entrancing hips, her tail wagging at him and sending him into hypnosis. He got off of the bed and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her sides. She giggled again, leading him into the shower. A torrent of hot water thundered over the two, the excess lewdness on the two washing down the drain. Asgore turned her around, and smiled as he stared into her lovely rubies. Toriel smiled back, pressing her lips to his. He pushed his tongue to hers, his hands giving her hips a squeeze. She moaned at his forwardness, his hands traveling along her curves, groping and rubbing on their way.

The king took control, walking both of them towards the wall. Toriel broke the kiss, opening her mouth to speak. “Wait Gorey, there’s one more thing I need you to do.”

“Anything for you dear,” he said, pausing his advance.

“There’s this one spot on my back I can’t reach for the life of me, would you mind taking it from behind for me?” She turned around and placed her arms to the wall, pushing her hips out towards him.

Asgore chuckled at her relentless hunger, not that he could complain. “Of course! Just tell me when I get to it.” He lined up his member against her sopping entrance

“Ohh~ You found it alright,” she sighed, her hips grinding against him. He chuckled, leaning forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. The feeling of his fuzzy and scratchy belly against her smooth back sent tingles up her spine, a soft moan falling from her. With a quick thrust of his hips, he filled her wanting folds. A smile etched itself on Toriel’s features, a pleasantly surprised moan falling from her lips. The old queen rested her head on a forearm, pressing her hips against her king, getting as much of him as she could.

The endless torrent of water thundered against Asgore’s back, the heat from the shower and her velvety folds making him groan as he pulled out suddenly before plunging back into her again, her soft lips tickling and pleasing him from base to tip. His grip grew heated as he slammed his hips against hers, accelerating his already fast thrusts with every hilting. Wet slaps sounded as skin hit skin, Toriel barely managing to moan he pumped into her with impassioned vigor. Her jaw hung agape as she felt her folds get ravaged by his member, the amazing stretch something she could only find with him. He was going blazingly fast, his intense lovemaking easily sating the amorous hunger deep inside of Toriel. Heavy pants fell from her lewd grin, her eyes crossed underneath their lids.

A dopey smile occupied Asgore’s face, his mouth also ajar as he huffed above her. Pleasure was pumped into his mind as he drove faster and faster into her, her walls quivering and tugging at his mighty member as he thrust deep into her. Their hips were bathed in warm water and her lustful juices, the excess from their last session dripping off of his length and against the tile before being washed away a second later. His heavy sack slapped against the hood of her clit, small shocks of pleasure being added to the heavy layer of bliss filling Toriel’s senses. A dormant growl grew in Asgore’s throat, his eyes closing in concentration, something primal in him taking over. 

His hips slammed against her with a new want, pushing his manhood as far as he could. The powerful thrusts sounding a dull ‘Thud’ against the wall, Toriel now squealing in pleasure as he grew somehow faster. He rested his head atop hers, his satisfied grin still spreading from ear to floppy ear, his eyes now half-lidded as he continued to ram into the monster underneath him with a newfound urgency. Squeaks and screams of pleasure echoed off of the tiled walls, Toriel slowly getting sent to heaven by Asgore. His hands traveled from her shoulders, the greedy mitts now groping at her ample chest. They squeezed the soft breasts and teased at the sensitive teats, Toriel moaning at his harsh grip.

Toriel was slowly losing ground, Asgore’s thrusts pushing her closer and closer to the wall. Her arm was getting crushed and there was no way she was going to get out of bed in the morning, but did she not at all care now. Her smile grew, a loud squeal of pleasure coming from her as he hit a nervy spot. He took note, grinding his member across it with the next thrust, earning another scream of pleasure between Toriel’s pants.

The constant drone of the water was quickly drowned out for Toriel between the hot and humid breathes from her lover and the intense rutting she was receiving. Her whole body felt like it was floating, Asgore’s heat and love only fuelling the blissful sensation. The delicious pleasure only drove her closer and closer to orgasm. Asgore was in the same boat, his focus entirely on the soft body of his wife. A dull but constant note of bliss built up from his loins, his hips speeding up slightly as he felt his tension nearing an end. Her warms folds milked at him, greedily taking any pre that spilled from his member. He slammed wildly into her soaked nethers, an impassioned grunt coming from his throat with every hilt. His grin only grew as Toriel noisily enjoyed his thrusts, her body involuntarily squirming and shaking underneath him. Her walls gripped and shuddered as he rigorously pounded her worked entrance, the inner walls of her passage clenching and stretching every time he ground against them.

They were each getting close, their moans growing more frequent and heated. Asgore continued with his unyielding rutting, filling her again and again as she cried out for more. His hips hammered against hers, Toriel barely holding onto lucidity. The constant thumping against the wall easily drowned out every noise for her, the dull thuds only accenting the pounding she was receiving. Asgore’s eyes scrunched up, his member stiffening and twitching inside of his wife. Toriel’s walls started to clamp down on him, her climax just about to surface. Her knees grew weak as Asgore struck a nerve, the queen arching her back as he did. With a shriek of pure bliss, Toriel came, her walls tightening down on his length, as she ground against his member.

Despite the intense resistance, Asgore managed a few final thrusts, powerfully pounding into her until pushing as far as he could inside of her before releasing his sticky seed deep into her. He bit his lip as he ground his member against the plush inside of her folds, torrents of his spunk filling her and leaking from her entrance. 

Uncurling his toes, he let out heavy pants, looking down at her bent over posture with a proud grin. He pulled his member out, Toriel whimpering at the sudden emptiness in her semi-conscious state. She murmured in her thunderstruck state, her head still swimming from the thorough fucking that she gladly took. Their mixed juices trailed down her leg before getting washed swiftly away but the shower, her entrance slowly readjusting to being empty. She moaned as she slowly tried to straighten up, her hips and chest slightly numb, but she was completely fine with that

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did I go a bit too overboard there, dear?”

Rubbing her abused ass, she gave Asgore a not at all sober look. “Yes… but it was very, very worth it.” She took a pained breath as she straightened out, her knees shuddering underneath her. Pops and cracks sounded from her joints, the bones going back into their places as she got up from her bent over state. The water washed over her, their mixed juices getting washed away from her pearly white fur.

The water was shut off, Toriel shivering slightly in the cold air of the bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, Asgore dried the two of them off, a warm breeze filling the previously chilly room. Toriel sighed, her mind still slightly jarred from the immense pleasure from earlier. Asgore chuckled, walking over and giving her something warm to lean on, which she accepted as soon as he was close.

“Do you want me to carry you, your majesty?” He offered, smirking down at her

“Yes, please.” She said, leaning against him further. He laughed, easily picking her up and led her to the bedroom. She smiled as he hoisted her up, her body feeling perfectly light in his strong muscles. Asgore lay her down gently on the sheets, making sure to wrap a warm blanket over her.

“You want me to cook you something for dinner?”

“There’s some leftovers in the fridge, but I’m not at all hungry.” She sighed as she settled down into the comforter.

“Anything else you need me to do?” He asked, his eyes warm as he looked after his wife.

“I think I just need someone to cuddle with,” she giggled, “and I think I have the perfect candidate right here. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course, I think he’d be happy to help.” He grinned and climbed under the covers with her, her arms lacing with his as soon as he lied down. She buried her muzzle into his fluffy fur, a content peace falling over her. 

A short silence fell over the two, Toriel fidgeting as she tried to get comfortable.

“Do you want an ice pack, honey?”

“Oh, yes please.”


End file.
